1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a voltage summing buffer, a digital-to-analog converter including the voltage summing buffer and a source driver of a display device including the digital-to-analog converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital-to-analog converter may be used in various devices and systems to convert digital signals to analog signals. For example, a driver integration circuit of driving a display device may use a relatively large number of digital-to-analog converters corresponding to the number of source lines, that is, data lines or column lines, of a display panel. As resolution of the display device is increased, the number of voltage lines may be increased to provide reference voltages to the digital-to-analog converters. In addition, as a bit number of a digital signal is increased to enhance quality of image that is to be displayed by the display device, an area occupied by decoders or pass transfer logics in the digital-to-analog converter may increase exponentially.